vampire_elementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Robyn Walker/History
Robyn and Daniel were born on October 31 1998 to Valentine and Darren Carter. From birth, they lived in hiding with their parents after Beloved marked them for death. They lived in a abandoned cabin somewhere in the middle of nowhere. They also had planned to make Galevon their Secret- Keeper, but on his advice, they changed this designation to Jack Scott, whom they thought he would be less suspicious. In a terrible turn of fate, it happened that Scott was a spy for Beloved. He betrayed Darren and Valentine, then faked his own death, and framed Galevon for both. When Robyn and Daniel was born, Valentine held a christening; it was quiet and quick, and only Darren, Valentine, Robyn, Daniel and Galevon were there. For Robyn and Daniel's fourth birthday, Galevon bought them a Siamese Cat and a Irish Wolfhound. On the evening of Halloween, Beloved arrived at the cabin and killed Darren and Valentine; she started with Darren, who tried to stand up to her; unfortunately he did not have a weapon with him and was killed immediately. Beloved then advanced on Valentine, who died protecting Robyn, Daniel and Katie. Her love for her children became a barrier protecting them; when Beloved attempted to kill them, it backfired, and instead of killing them, Beloved lost all her powers and her physical form was obliterated. The failed death left Daniel blind and Robyn with a weak heart. The house was destroyed in the attack, and Aunt Amy rescued them from the ruined house and adopted them. Living with the Hills, Robyn thought, was the best and worst thing in the world. As they were humans, they had no understanding of "supernatural creatures", and even though their aunt and uncle knew about their lineage, they wanted absolutely nothing to do with it. The Hills considered themselves a "normal" family and despised anything out of the ordinary. They lied to Robyn and Daniel about their parents, claiming they had died in a "accident". When she tried to remember them, all she saw was a red flash. She tried to understand what it was, or if it was from the accident, but she simply couldn't. Amy and Varick forbade Robyn from asking questions, particularly those regarding her parents. In addition, the Hills refused to have pictures of Val and Darren, and did their best to avoid the subject of Robyn's parents altogether. Varick resented them for their abilities, which was sporadic, but evident. He discouraged any sort of imagination, insisting upon "stamping that rubbish out", and screamed at or punished them— sometimes by depriving them of meals — whenever something "unusual" occurred. In their youth, they could make strange things happen without understanding why they could, as no one had told them that they were Dhampyrs. For instance, after Varick sheared off all of Robyn's messy long hair using a pair of kitchen scissors in fury that it would not lay flat, leaving her almost completely bald with only the fringe at the front, it had grown all the way back, and to its previous messy state at that, by the next morning. Robyn was punished, even though she had not done anything on purpose. Another time, Douglas bowed to her in a shop, and Varick ferociously interrogated Robyn as to how she knew the man before leaving the shop very quickly. Robyn attended St. Charles's Primary School, a Human school, with Katrina and Burton. She had no friends there, since all the students were afraid of Katrina's gang, all of whose members hated Robyn. In particular, Katrina's friends liked to play a unique game known as Robyn Hunting which involved chasing Robyn. Although she was very good at sports, she was the last picked for a team because no one wanted to admit to Katrina that they liked her, rather than because she was no good. Robyn got decent, if not good, grades at school. On one occasion, Robyn accidentally let the class hamster out of it's cage; on another, she accidentally jumped onto the school kitchen roof when escaping from Katrina's gang; and on a third, she made Katrina's old dress shrink as aunt Amy tried to shove it over her (Robyn's) head. These incidents always enraged the Hills, and after each, they would punish Robyn by exiling her to the attic — except the dress incident. Category:Robyn Carter Category:Characters